Say What?
by Kdplaygirl
Summary: A/u v/b My fic is unusual and no punk stuff! High school and teens... oh goodie! lol. ANd yes there ARE plenty of schools out there like this. And please dont komplain! Cos I dont CARE!
1. Say new school :'

"Being new sucks." Vegeta Ouji growled. He was new to the high school, in West City. He and his twin, Areca, have been talking to a counselor for twenty minutes.  
  
"Shut up Vegeta and pay attention to the bitch." Areca said with a grin.  
  
"Do you have any questions?" She asked putting on a fake smile.  
  
"No." They said in union.  
  
"Do you need a tour guide?" She asked.  
  
"No." They said together.  
  
"So you are all set?" She asked with a frown.  
  
"Yup." They said in union.  
  
"Okay… have fun." She said and ushered them out into the empty hallway.  
  
"It's cool that we rigged into the school files last night. Now we have all classes together." Areca said putting her hoodie over her wife beater.  
  
"Yea I guess. How long did Doyle say we had to stay here?" Vegeta demanded pulling at his pants and shifted his duffle bag.  
  
"Two to three years. Doyle only wants us to try and be normal teenagers instead of drug addicts and gangsters. But he had to put us in an uptight school. SO… now I hate him." She said and stopped at her locker and opened it. His locker was next to hers. He put his bag in there and decorated it with nude pictures of Pamela Anderson and put his cologne on the top shelf and put up his Pelle Pelle leather jacket that was signed by Eminem. He put up a masculine mirror and ran his fingers through his spiky hair. He squirted his cologne and walked into it. He wore baggy blue jeans with a chain hanging from it, a wife beater that fit him, his nipples perkily showing since he had his nipples pierced. He had his chin pierced and his eyebrow also. He had a Cross tattooed on his arm with a R.I.P. and his parents names under it. He also had some gothic symbol and an Anarchy tattoo.   
  
Areca wore a baby blue Carolina Heels hoodie and a same visor. She wore tight blue jeans that were hip riders and her blond hair was pulled into cornrows with black string in each one. Her brown eyes were dilated from god knows what she was smoking before school. Her lip was painted a frosty white and her bottom lip was pierced. Her bellybutton piercing had a chain that connected to her (vagina) lower piercing. Her eye shadow had all sorts of blues that came up to her navy blue eyebrow piercing. Her nose stud was a small weed leaf that connected to a chain that was hooked to her earrings. She wore heavy eyeliner and had stitches on her forehead from getting in a fight with some lady at Wal-Mart. She had a guardian angel on her shoulder that supposedly watched over her and her brother. She had a tattoo under her bellybutton that said 'EAT ME'.  
  
"Let me see your tongue." She demanded. He stuck out his tongue and she turned his tongue ring. He winced then bit her finger. She screamed. He ran to room 112 and opened the door. She went in looking like she was about to cry.  
  
"Good morning." The teacher said pleasantly.   
  
"Yea…" Vegeta murmured and rolled his eyes as the teacher asked Areca what was wrong.  
  
"He bit my finger!" She explained as if it was the worse thing in the world.  
  
"How did he bite your finger?" The teacher asked.  
  
"He just got his tongue pierced last week and I was turning it for him and I hurt him then he bit me." She explained and accepted the band-aid.  
  
"Class! This is Vegeta and Areca Ouji. They are the new kids I was telling you about. I am Mrs. Rose. Welcome to my science class. Vegeta you can sit next to Goku. Areca you can sit next to Lori. Right there in front of your brother. Would you like to talk about yourselves?"  
  
"Uh sure." Areca said.   
  
"So are you twins?" The teacher asked.  
  
"Yeah. I am older. He's my baby brother." Areca explained.  
  
"So what do your parents do for a living?" The teacher asked sitting at her desk.  
  
"Our parents are dead." Vegeta said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.  
  
"Oh… I beg my pardon. How did they… pass on?" Mrs. Rose asked.  
  
"Uh… my dad was shot. And my mom killed herself." Areca said and looked at Vegeta who put his face in his hands and shook his head.  
  
"Oh I am sorry. So where'd you come from?"  
  
"An orphanage." Vegeta muttered.  
  
"We came from St. Mary's Orphanage. It was some catholic church that took in homeless kids. It was in East city. We were adopted by this widowed old man who pitied us and sent us to a public school." Areca said.  
  
"This is your first time in a public school?" The teacher asked.  
  
"This is our first time in school period." Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh. Well we're studying the reproduction of organisms."  
  
"Hi I am Goku." Said the kid next to Vegeta.  
  
"Sup?" He asked and slouched back ignoring the teacher and playing with his chin ring.  
  
"Nothing. So are your parents really dead?" He asked.  
  
"Are you a prep, or just an idiot?" Vegeta demanded then pointed at his tattoo.  
  
"Oh that's sad. I am sorry." He said sadly, but bounced back to his happy demeanor.  
  
"So whom do you hang out with?" Goku asked ignoring the teacher.  
  
"My sister." Vegeta said. His sister passed him a note and he opened it.  
  
YO VEGETABLE!  
  
The girl next to me says you're hot? HA HA! That loser next to you wont shut up? I hear his ass and this class sux! What are you going to do about Doyle?' Ditch him or keep him?  
  
Later Masturbator,  
LOVE,  
YOUR SIS  
  
He closed it and wrote back:  
  
Hey loser,  
  
Don't freak her up if she says something though. We have to start CLEAN. Whatever the fuck that means. Yes and I am 'bout to black the both of his eyes. I think this class is interesting. I like learning how things copulate. HA HA! I'll keep Doyle until I get a new car.  
He gave it back and ignored her snickering and placed a hand on his temples. Goku started talking about his friends and the basketball team.  
  
"Basketball team?"   
  
"Yeah me and my friends are the stars."  
  
"That's peachy. Is it Co-ed?" Areca said turning around.  
  
"No." Goku said with a grin.  
  
"Thank you whatever god that is up there!" Vegeta said and snorted as his sister smirked.  
  
"I'll be a cheerleader." She said.  
  
"Oh brother. You are going to work with other girls? World war three!" Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"Fuck off, Vegetable." She said and sat back down in her chair.  
  
"Whoa!" Was all Goku could say as the bell rang.  
***  
  
"Vegeta, I am sooooooooo lost." Areca said exasperated.  
  
"No shit." He said and rolled his eyes. She was worse than that Goku idiot.  
  
"I am going to starve in this fucking maze! Oh shit! LEG CRAMP!" She yelled out to no one in particular.  
  
"Will you shut it?" Vegeta screamed. She whimpered and limped into the gym, which they finally found.  
  
"YOU'RE LATE!" Screamed the coach.  
  
"NO SHIT!" Areca yelled and massaged her leg.  
  
"ARE YOU DISRESPECTING ME WENCH!" He got up in her face.  
  
"HELL YEA! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU'D BE CONSTIPATED FOR A FUCKING MONTH YOU PIECE OF SHIT MOTHER FUCKER!" She screamed.  
  
"Yelling at a faculty member was bad enough, but threatening, and using foul language is far enough. You just got your first three referrals!" Said and aid.  
  
"So much for starting clean eh?" Vegeta snickered.  
  
"And for you buddy, do you want to share them with her?" The aid demanded.  
  
"If it will shut your preppy ass up I would be delighted. Or do I have to come destroy your house on Devil's night?" Vegeta said standing up and pushing the aid. By now everybody was crowding around them.  
  
"May I have your names?" The aid asked shuddering in fear.  
  
"Yea. We're the new kids. And we run this school now. Areca Ouji. And that's Vegeta Ouji. Now get the fuck out of my face." Areca growled and went in and changed, Vegeta also.  
  
"Okay class! Early this morning was just a mix up and I'd like you to welcome Areca and Vegeta Ouji. They are new to this school. OKAY! NOW BASKETBALL! Everybody on the right side gets the jerseys. Left are shirts!" The coach screamed.  
  
"Why on earth do I get to be on your team?"  
  
"Shut up! And get ready to kick ass."  
  
The coach threw a ball in the air and Areca knocked it away from Goku and dribbled it down court and scored before most people could get down there. She smirked and did a victory dance and watched it as Vegeta handled the ball. He scored it and high-fived Areca. The rest of the hour went the same way. Left won (Vegeta and Areca's team) with 34 to 7.  
  
"We rock!" Areca said giggling like a goon.  
  
"Yeah that's the truth." Vegeta said with a small grin.  
  
"We totally run this school. I mean they fear our mouths and we haven't even got in a fist fight yet." Areca said as they entered their third hour; History Hell.  
  
"G…G morning c… class. W… we have new students." Said Mrs. Bret.  
  
"S…s…s…spit it out!" Vegeta said impatiently.  
  
"Oh…" The woman moaned in shock.  
  
"Vegeta that wasn't nice!"  
  
"I am not a nice person." He grumbled.  
  
"Well there are a couple of seats in the back." she said, with out stuttering.  
  
On the way up to their seats Areca says loudly causing the class to laugh, "See what you did? You scared the stutter out of her."  
  
Vegeta sat next to Goku with a loud groan and Areca sat next to a girl named Bulma. Areca laughed at Vegeta then teased him with a grin. "God hates you."  
  
"Tell me about it." Vegeta said massaging his temples as Goku started a conversation about Mrs. Bret's story of her truck-driving husband that knocked the stutter into her.  
*** LUNCH ***  
  
"Vegeta get me a pop." Areca demanded as she sat down at an empty table and started filling out forms for cheerleading for her and Vegeta for football and basketball. A bunch of people came and surrounded her and she blinked in surprise.  
  
"Um what the fuck?" She asked and looked at them.  
  
"I am Yamcha. This is my girlfriend Bulma. That's Goku and his girlfriend Chichi. That is Krillen and his girlfriend 18. That's Marron. The black guy is Bryce. We heard you were new so we wanted to lay down some ground rules for you. 1.) We rule this school and we heard a lot about you. Stop making scenes or we'll dispose of you. 2.) Don't bother signing up for any sport. You have to try out before automatically get accepted. 3.) We never lost a game in years so if you do get accepted you better be good. 4.) Don't fuck with us!" He said, and Vegeta came in time to hear the whole thing.  
  
"Black guy?" Demanded Bryce pissed.  
  
"And I thought they'd come with opening arms." Vegeta said and shoved Goku out from his chair and sat across from Areca.  
  
"Well what do you expect? They feel 'threatened' of us being here. Sorry children but I follow no ones rules so you both bow down and kiss my ass or you get my beef and Vegeta's wrath. Now get the fuck out of my face." Areca said pissed and opening her orange soda and taking a swig before turning back to the forms.  
  
"We would love to but you're sitting at OUR table." Chichi said pissed.  
  
"LISTEN country girl… fuck off or sit down." Vegeta said pissed, then his phone rang.  
  
"What?" He demanded pissed.  
  
"Don't what me!"  
  
"Sorry Doyle. I have a bunch of losers bugging the fuck out of me."  
  
"Do you have my drugs?"  
  
"What do you mean do I have the drugs? I always have the drugs. Do you have my car and my cash?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Bring it after school then get the fuck out of state or I'll kill your ass." Vegeta hissed and hung up.  
  
"Ooh drug dealers?" asked Marron who sat down with her friends.  
  
"Yea…" Vegeta murmured as he threw a pretzel at Areca who was choking on Orange soda.  
  
"YOU THREATENED TO KILL DOYLE?" She screamed after a series of coughs.  
  
"I think it makes him sexy. If you join our group, I will leave you… satisfied." Marron said touching Vegeta,  
  
"Do you smell that?" Areca asked sniffing the air.  
  
"Yeah! What do you think it is?" Vegeta said sniffing it to.  
  
"I think it's a ho. I SMELL A HO!" Areca said fanning her face gagging while Vegeta was cracking up.  
  
"Ugh!" Marron said in disappointment.  
  
"We really need to stop pissing off people…" Areca mumbled and threw a pretzel back at Vegeta who growled.  
  
"It doesn't bug me." Vegeta murmured.  
  
"Ha ha… you just don't want to take my advice."  
  
"Well yea." He said with a smirk.  
  
"YOU PRICK!" She yelled and threw the whole bag of pretzels at Vegeta who laughed.  
*** English   
  
"YES! Finally a class where I don't have to sit by Goku!" Vegeta exclaimed as he sat down next to a blue haired woman who he seen at Lunch. Areca was put up front by a geek who kept starring at her.  
  
"Sorry about earlier. Yamcha just likes his fame and doesn't want someone cooler then him at his school." Bulma said and gave him a smirk.  
  
"Then why am I a threat?" He asked.  
  
"You are one of the favorites." Bulma said.  
  
"Favorites?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Hot guys." She said before turning to the board.  
  
'I wasn't trying to… Holy Hell.' He thought and watched the boring woman.  
  
Areca wasn't having much fun. She kept starring at the hunk next to her but then the geek next to her started to breath on her and when he talked spit flung onto her and she'd gag.  
  
"MR. DEADMAN! CAN I CHANGE MY SEAT?" Areca hollered.  
  
"Y-y-yes Areca." He said and hid under his desk in fear.  
  
"SWEET!" Areca said and laughed in the geek's face and sat by a bunch of hot guys who were all talking about how she kicked ass.  
  
"Of course I kick ass." She said.  
  
"Whoa! You are awesome!"  
  
"Can I have your number?"  
  
"Can I bone you?"  
  
"Wanna go out?"  
  
She smiled and winked at her brother who rolled his eyes and wrote HO across his notebook and shaded it in so she could see when he lifted it up. She flipped him off and he pretended to catch it and shove it in his pocket.  
  
"You and your sister have a pretty tight relationship." Bulma said with a smile of awe.  
  
"Yea I had her at my heels for the past seventeen years."  
  
"Your seventeen? What are you doing as a sophomore?" Bulma asked.  
  
"We're not smart enough to be Juniors." Vegeta said with a grin as Bulma laughed.  
  
"So how am I hot?"  
  
"I don't know… you already have a fan club. Everyone in our group wants you in it but Yamcha. And he is the basketball star so we have to mind him." Bulma said with a smile.  
  
"Well don't you worry, cause tomorrow he wont be no star."  
  
"Really? Well I'll be rooting for you then cause my Yamcha's a prick and needs to learn his place. Don't tell him that! Or I'll kill you." She said from nice to bitchy.  
  
"Okay woman. Man… your secrets safe with me." He said and smirked as she jotted down something and ripped in out and gave it to him as the bell rang.  
  
The note said:  
  
Party @ Seven @ my house.  
We got beer but no smokes…  
Bring some for me…  
And I will have Yamcha out of your hair.  
I want to be like you and Areca. I don't want to be preppy.  
I also know Doyle.  
Ask him if he remembers a Bulma Briefs.  
Lot of love,  
Bulma  
  
He smirked and got his stuff ready and went to math with his sister with an address book full of phone numbers. She was humming some rap song from 2 Pac. She started giggling as she read the note Bulma gave him.  
  
"You stud! I can't get a down ass man but you get a down ass girl. Mother fucker." She said and giggled.  
  
"Shut up." He said and rolled his eyes,  
  
"Okay it ain't my fault you're a stud." Areca said laughing.  
  
"Will you shut up or do I have to shove you into a locker?" Vegeta asked as they entered math.  
  
***  
  
After Math in the parking lot after school waiting for the car Yamcha and the gang confronted them. Bulma winked at Vegeta who smirked, as Yamcha stood up taller then Vegeta.  
  
"Bitch gets out of my school." Yamcha grounded out in anger.  
  
"Who's the bitch now?" Areca demanded as she decked him in the nuts and began beating the shit out of him. Just then Doyle pulled up in a Red Lamborghini Diablo. Areca pulled herself off Yamcha to stare at the beauty. The seats were leather and the steering wheel was Blood red. The stereo system was huge and took up the hole back of the car. There was Nas car parts and jumper cables, a huge fully powered engine, and the license plate said 'Krunkn'.   
  
"Oh my god! Say hello to the pimp mobile." Areca said for her brother who was speechless.  
  
"So I did good?" Doyle asked hesitantly.  
  
"Good? You did great! Stay in this state if you like! Hell stay at my crib. Next week we're throwing a 'We're here' party. We got weed, rum, vodka, and meth. Aha! A little something, something! You know? We call it the Stone Age." Vegeta said and shook hands with Doyle.  
  
"I'd like that. Now where's my meth?" He asked getting serious.  
  
"In my bag." Areca said opening a zip block baggy and having a bunch of needles with clear liquid with no bubbles.  
  
"We know how you liked Heroin so much so we got you injections of meth. Is it good?" Vegeta asked pulling on his Pelle Pelle Jacket.  
  
"Yeah. Hey man I'll see you guys around. You're the shit." He said before getting onto a motorcycle and driving off.  
  
"Yeah we got a ride." Vegeta said with a grin. He and Areca got in, he put the car into Reverse and backed up but Bulma came to his window and leaned against the car.  
  
"You know he's right. You guys are the shit. So you are coming right?" Bulma said.  
  
"Babe, if you want to be one of us you have to prove yourself. But yeah… we'll go. But we have to go and get a stash."  
  
"And stack it in the dash." Areca said and laughed as she lit up a joint and gave it to Bulma.   
  
"Great see you there." Bulma said before going to her yelling boyfriend with a joint hanging out of her mouth.  
  
As Vegeta and Areca left they heard Bulma shout, " YAMCHA WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?" 


	2. Say PARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTYYYYYYYYYYY :

"Can you imagine being loved, Vegeta?" Areca asked watching an old couple strolling by grinning decaying smiles and pecked.  
  
"No… neither cans you." He murmured and watched them distastefully.   
  
"Were mom and dad in love?" She asked. The look she made when she was confused made him sympathized her.   
  
"No duh! She killed herself when Doyle shot him."  
  
"I thought Bud killed him." Areca asked shock plastered onto her face.  
  
"No, Doyle killed Dad. Bud told us. Then Doyle killed Bud." He said and sighed.  
  
"Oh… wait? I thought mom killed Bud?" Areca asked.  
  
"Not only did I take the smart juice, pimp juice, and normal juice… I took the common sense as well when we were an embryo." Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"You know what? I took the athletic juice!" She said matter-o-factly.  
  
"No we shared that." He smirked as she threw an ice cube at him.  
  
"So are we going to this party or what?" Areca asked.  
  
"Of course. A party isn't a party till the Oujis are there." Vegeta said.  
  
"We are going to r-rock the house!" She said and shivered as Vegeta shoved the ice cube down her shirt and ran into their apartment to change.  
***  
  
"Vegeta! That's too… plain!" Areca growled.  
  
"Shut up and change that shirt!" He said and shoved her out of his walk-in closet. He finally made up his mind. He wore baggy khakis and a black muscle tee that showed off all his tattoos and muscles. He wore a metal chain with his ex's initials in it and sprayed on some A.d.i.d.a.s. cologne. He put on his Pelle-Pelle jacket and waited for his sister.  
  
"Vegeta punk or wild?" She asked from her closet.  
  
"Well punk sucks so wild." He hollered. (I AM SORRY ALL YOU PUNK ROCKERS! VEGETA AND ARECA ARE GANGSTERS! PUNK ROCK IS SWEEPING THE NATION AND I MUST KEEP THE GANGSTA GOIN! I MEAN NO OFFENSE GOD DAMNIT! ARGH!) She came out wearing a shit that was silver and had draping sleeves and a drooping low cut. It was cut off at her abs and showed off her beginning of a four pack (barely visible! Ugh… burly women ((*puking*)), she also wore a belly chain that had little pot leaves on them. She wore the same earrings and other piercings as earlier. She wore silver nylon pants that showed a great deal of hips. She wore a choker that had a bunch of pot leaves on them also.  
  
"Ready to rock?" He asked.  
  
"Are you ready to roll?" She asked.  
  
"Let's make like a tree and… branch." He said with a dorky grin.  
  
"You retard."  
  
"I get it from you. For eating all the shit you let out while we were in an egg after you left me alone for a whole five minutes! Do you know how dramatized I was? That's why I didn't cry! Cause I had no tears left!" Vegeta said.  
  
"Are you high?" Areca asked with her mouth hanging wide open and her eyes open wide.  
  
"Kinda." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Remember what mom said! Stoned decisions are still decisions! DON'T KNOCK HER UP VEGETA! CONDOMS!" Areca said and threw a box (like a makeup box) full of rubbers.  
  
"Why?" He asked opening one and blowing it up till it popped.  
  
"No glove no love, Vegeta. Do you hear me? I am not ready to be an aunt! A sister in law yeah anytime! But Auntie Areca isn't too appealing!" Areca growled then grabbed cash and 'am I drunk' alcohol tests.  
  
"Lets go." She said and grabbed the rubbers.  
***   
At the party  
***  
  
"So you made it?" Bulma asked and smiled an excited grin and gave them the grand tour. Areca left and went to a bunch of guys and the girls there were what Vegeta and her called pimped-out so they left so she had a group of hot jocks all to herself. She started grinding with them and lit up a joint and blew it in their faces.  
  
"She sure gets along with guys!" Bulma said laughing as a guy grabbed her ass and she squeezed painfully on his balls and burnt him with her bud.  
  
"Yeah she doesn't mind it she just hates when guys make the first move." He said with a grin.  
  
"I think it's cute how you guys get along!" Bulma said with a grin and poured him and her a drink from a keg.  
  
"You aren't… bi-curious are you?" He asked and paled.  
  
"NO!" She said and barked a fit of laughter (Is that possible?).  
  
"You scared me there for a second." He murmured and scratched his ear.  
  
"So…?" She asked nervously.  
  
"So who have you dated besides Yamcha?"  
  
"Why?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Why? Because I am checking you out. So say goodbye to Yam chop."  
  
"Checking me out? Like looking at me?" She asked confused.  
  
"No checking you out means I am taking you from the Universal Library of Women (ULW lol I crack myself up…) since Yamcha is over due. And babe… I never return my women." He said.  
  
"I've dated three other guys but they're not important. What happens when you're done with one?" She said and grinned. That was her new favorite all time pick up line now (it was mine first bitch, just joking).  
  
"They take what they can get from me and go to the Library themselves and Check in." He grinned.  
  
"So you never dumped a woman?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I never ever will either. I only dump whores or sluts." He said. He smirked as Bulma cracked up.  
  
"I am not one of those am I?" She asked.  
  
"Hell no… you are a whole lot of Woman." He said re-quoting Beyonce from Austin Powers (do I make you horny baby?).  
  
"Oh thank you. And you are a whole lot of man." She said with a grin.  
  
"So are you dumping him?" He asked.  
  
"Hell no." She said and looked at him sternly. Rejection crowded Vegeta's brain and he cursed under his breath.  
  
"Say what?" He demanded.  
  
"He's been cheating on me. I am going to cheat on him. With you." Bulma said and pushed him down onto the couch and sat down on his lap.  
  
"Oh I am sorry but I could not help but oversee your little 'thang' that's going on now but that's was really inspiring!" Bryce said and put his hand out to Vegeta who did a gangster hand shake and smirked.  
  
"So watcha going to do?" Vegeta asked and held Bulma's hands.  
  
"I am going to pork your sister." He said and stood up.  
  
"Say what?" Vegeta asked then snorted.  
  
"So where were we?" He asked and kissed her knuckles.  
  
"About to explain yourselves." Areca said and sat down her shirt soaked and she was obviously pissed.  
  
"For what?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Your boyfriend thought it was funny to pour beer on my top and he said he was dating you. Now I see my brother pimping you." Areca grumbled.  
  
"Remember the song you sang in P. E. yesterday? Don't love, cause they won't love you back. If they stab you in the back, stab em back. If they play you play em back!" Bulma said and gave her a tank top from a closet and waved her off with a grin.  
  
"Okay… okay! So god damn pushy! Not like I want to watch my brother getting lucky anyway!" She said with a grin of her own and walked off to find some ass.  
  
"So want to go to my room?" Bulma asked, completely forgetting about Yamcha.  
  
"So help me god if you play me like you are doing Yam chop…" He was silenced by a soft kiss from her.  
  
"So are you coming?"  
  
"Right on baby doll." He said and followed her up the stairs.  
***  
Areca  
***  
  
"Hey…" Some geek began.  
  
"No." She said and pushed him out of the way.  
  
He shuddered and moaned in pleasure, "My fellow geeks! I was touched by… Areca Ouji!" They all shuddered and went to find their geek girlfriends.  
  
"I want someone different then usual." Areca said to her self and sat down on the couch and pulled out a pipe and stuffed it with meth. She looked around for a light. "Fuck!" She said.  
  
"I got one," said Bryce.  
  
(METH CAN BE SNORTED, INJECTED, OR SMOKED!)  
  
"Thanks." she murmured and took a puff.  
  
"Well Hallo Areca." He said with a sexy grin.  
  
"Well Hallo… Bryce was it? You are so much cooler then Yamcha. Why do you hang out with him?" Areca asked winded.  
  
"Um… I am the black guy. There is always a black guy! I hate being the black guy! Everybody ignores the black guy. They go hey white guy what's up? Want to smoke white guy? Did you hear this white guy? And then they say nothing important to the nigga. But : Oh yeah hi nigga, or G'morning nigga." He said.  
  
"James Brown isn't. Say it loud. I AM BLACK AND I AM PROUD!" Areca said looking at him then passing the bong to him.  
  
"You listen to Negroes?" He asked his eyes twitching and he took a long drag from the bong and blew it above him.  
  
"Yea why? Vegeta and me aren't into this punk rock shit. But we were roughed up a bit and Jimmy Brown is my Idol. So is Sojourner Truth but she is dead so she can't be my idol. So what are you doing talking to me? Most guys say I am hot but I am too *aggressive* and *sluggish*."  
  
"No body should tell you how to live your life. That life is yours, like mine is mine. Most guys like aggressive women in bed. And sluggish isn't a bad thing."  
  
"Aw." She said and downed the rest of her beer.  
  
"So…" He said.  
  
"So do you want to fuck?" She asked feeling the Meth settling in.  
  
"Whoa! You are a fucking mind reader!" He exclaimed and held out his hand.  
  
"No it's just that I am horny… and you are as hot as hell." She said and took his hand.  
***  
Fucking a complete stranger is big fun ;p! LOL. I only did it when me and my sister were getting drunk of cheap wine and a guy was hitting on us and he took me to his car and did his *Thang* leaving me satisfied but don't do it cause I found out he was bisexual and I had nightmares of becoming Bisexual cos I thought it was like a disease and can spread to people.  
  
L I am not bi so I am okay!  
  
Lol well Bi peeps r cool don't get me wrong It was a scared paranoia thing. Lol.  
  
:P 


	3. Say fuck me fuck me

As they walked up stairs, Vegeta had only one thing in mind. 'I am going to get fucked! I am going to get fucked!' He thought/sang and smirked as she opened a door and pulled him in it with a small smile. He shut the door and switched on the light, which happened to be a blood red colored light bulb. "This is your room?" He asked (keep in mind the party is at Bulma's!).   
  
"How'd you know?" She giggled as he looked around.  
  
The walls were completely covered with pictures of rappers and hip-hop artists. Her bed was circular and right up against the window with silk red sheets and bunches of pillows shaped as lips and one of a dollar bill. The curtains were a blood red and were blowing in the wind from the open window. Her carpet was a very thick; soft white with no stains whatsoever in its presence. A huge stereo system and a TV with VCR and DVD and Satellite DISH also were in the corner opposite from her bed. She went to it and turned on a CD mix labeled 'Slow Storm'. Sexy, soft, R&B beats played softly as she slowly danced to it, hoping to turn on Vegeta.  
  
"Woman…" Vegeta said as he advanced on her and took her by the hips and grinded into her as 'R. Kelly ignition' came on. She suddenly had the goose bumps when Vegeta lightly/barely touching slid his fingers on her back and began tracing light circles on them.  
  
"Do you want this?" He asked as he nipped at her ear then sucked on the lobe then licking a slobbery line down her neck then blowing on it softly.  
  
"Mmm… yeah" She said moaning as she got the goose bumps again. He then kissed her jawbone before marauding her mouth with his tongue. When she finally thrust her tongue out to meet his he clamped his lips down and began sucking on her tongue (have you ever had a guy or girl do that? Doesn't it feel weird?) Then picking her up and dropping her on the bed breaking contact for a moment to look at her reaction he smirked. She was heaving with uncaught breath and sweating from excitement.  
  
"How do you like it woman?" He asked pushing her down and undressing her slowly trying hard not to even touch her. He then sat down and looked at her nude form.  
  
"Rough, oh god, I want it rough." Bulma said and pulled his clothes off him as well.  
  
That's all he needed; he rammed into her merciless and began making her bead squeak when she wrapped her legs around him and kissed him; scraping at his neck with her teeth. They rose and fell until they released.  
  
"Oh god that was good!" Bulma giggled.  
  
"Yea?" He asked.  
  
"Yea. We better dress. Do I smell like sex?" She babbled.  
  
"Yes." He murmured taking a huge whiff smirking.  
  
"Good." 


	4. Say Personal probs

Baby Raver: I am getting a lot of flamers on this one and I really appreciate your review I'm holding strong though! Thanks bunches!  
  
Brown sugar: I know punk sux! (No offense punk rockers) I really like your review. And fucking a stranger is fun! I used to do it when I was younger! J I still do every now and then! Lol…  
  
Noodle Loving Ruby: Okay… if u don't like it. Don't read it. Fucker… I am actually hurt because he/she (don't know the gender) was actually my first flamer! Grrr… watch your back. Lol I'm just joking. Thanks for taking time to review! It means so "much" to me. SO fuck u….  
  
Black.butterfly: Don't send mixed messages. And I don't give a shit what you want. This is a story on how two people from a DIRTY city make do and try to fit in. AND IN AUSTRALIA, I doubt there are a lot of drugs more like fucking kangaroos and Steve Irwin! And fuck you…  
  
Adbzfan2K03: Thanks!  
  
Kamalakali: Yea I am with you on that one! Thanks!  
  
Nbc: Yea! Thanks4 reviewing!  
  
The Rogue Raven: Yuppers! Thanks!  
  
Kool: Yea. Thanks!  
  
Nicole: Yea thanks!  
  
Becca: Thanks.  
  
Munk: Cute? Lol. Thanks!  
  
Jessica: Thank you.  
  
Lindsey: Thank you!  
  
Goku's Blue Angel: Bad ass thingGoing on? Vegeta is a natural born bad ass! That's why everyone loves him! Lol! Thanks!  
  
***  
"Now time to show Yamcha who is boss!" Bulma said and reached for a doorknob.  
  
"Vegeta?" She said feeling scared. What if Vegeta *didn't* want a relationship with her? Was it just his type of 'Bootie call'?  
  
"Hmm?" He asks and glances at her.  
  
"So are you going to commit?" She asks hesitantly.  
  
"Commit?" He asked taken back and then laughed out loud.  
  
"What?" She snapped.  
  
"A relationship? Just because I fucked you doesn't mean I want to marry you or something!" He said and shook his head.  
  
"So I am just ass to you? I am not a freaking *whore*! I thought when I fucked you it would have been more… than just ass!" Bulma growled, angry tears swelling her eyes as she began hyperventilating. She fucked a complete stranger, hoping, hoping so much that he would feel her. There was like 'chemistry' between them. Bulma, a little homeless beggar child picked up when she was five by a man named Doyle who gave her to his niece who was looking for a kid. She was raised near a town where hobos, scrubs, rapists, murderers, and drug addicts lived. Then when her foster mother died her foster father took her here and she grew accustomed to the prep ways. And all the men Bulma has ever fucked, all the men she has ever dated… she cared most about Vegeta. He wasn't afraid of anything. It made her feel secure. But now… she wasn't so sure.  
  
"Woman...go." He said with a sigh. She complied only after sending his a backhanded smack that made his head turn and inch the other way and he looked at his feet then his eyes shot up and he glared at her.  
  
"Vegeta… I liked you! I liked you a lot! Why can't you like me that way?" She screamed at him her temper flaring.  
  
"BECAUSE," He bellowed, "You can't keep up with my life! I don't want to be dragging you around! You are just like these fuckers here! You never lived my life so you never will!"  
  
"That's not true! I grew up with BUD! I lived with Bud and his wife in hell for seven years! Then he died and now I am living with a death and BLIND lady with seven fucking dogs one bath roomed, two roomed, small COMPLEX! And Vegeta… I am thinking about keeping Yamcha. At least he appreciates me some-what!" She yelled and slammed the door on him. She was going to take him… back.  
***  
  
"Areca Ouji! How'd you get so freaky?" He asked and chuckled. He layback down as she crawled up and sat by him looking drowsy. She just went down on him claiming she wasn't going to fuck him till he got tested for STDs. She spits.  
  
"My brothers angry." She said and blinked.  
  
"Mrs. Cleo can you tell me how you know this?" He asked with a grin.  
  
"The cards tell all," She said with a huge grin, "It's a twin thing." He nodded understandingly.  
  
"He fucked Bulma." She said and rolled her eyes.  
  
"He's lucky." He murmured.  
  
"He's a ho!" She said punching him playfully.  
  
"Well did they use protection?" He asked.  
  
"He better have! And what do I look like? Do I look like a fucking telepath or something? Geesh!" She exclaimed shaking her head.  
  
"So lets go save your brother from the horrible grasps of WOMAN." He chuckled but soon collided into a wall. "OW!"  
  
"I am a woman in case you haven't noticed!"  
  
"With a push like that… I ain't so sure." He joked and hearing her laugh made him feel 'safe' from her wrath.  
***  
  
Bulma.  
  
***  
  
"Yamcha… we're over." She couldn't take him back.  
  
"What? WHY?" He asked grabbing her arm in a tight grip.  
  
"We're over because… you can't fulfill me. I am sick of coming to you when you want it. I want a man who will come to me. Come for me. Come on me. Not a stupid loser!" She grounded out.  
  
"You fucking Complex WHORE!" He yelled and slapped her across the face and she gasped and held her face. He began kicking her in the side, pissed so bad he couldn't stop. Then a song by Eminem,(KIM) started playing on a cell phone. Everyone looked up. He's a dead man… everyone thought as Yamcha backed away as a shadow towered over her. The great mighty Vegeta stood well beyond pissed.  
  
"V-Vegeta back off this is between Bulma and I." He said backing up against the wall. Vegeta grabbed something out of his pocket... A metallic new Virgin Mobile cell phone with diamonds on the buttons was in his hand. He dialed three single digits.  
  
/p  
  
"Flatfoots? Yeah! I am reporting sexual harassment and misconduct," he said pausing, "No not jail. My lady friend here requests a fine of two g's. Can you call her lawyer while I take her to a clinic?"   
  
"Name? Oh yeah, Briefs Bulma. Yes the heiress of the Capsule Corps. No she doesn't live there. Uhuh her blood dad is in jail for plagiarism! No she's fine. Thanks. No don't worry. I got her. Uhuh. My relationship," He began, "Boyfriend."  
***  
DUH! DUH! DUH! I think Areca got to him. ;) I'll tell u on the next chapter! Hehe I love doing cliffhangers! I promise the next chapter will be 5,000 or more words long! ON MY HONOR! 


	5. Say may I please?

Okay maybe not 5000 words but who gives a gosh darn? (AN: LMAO!)  
  
Vegeta and Bulma drove in the Lamborghini Diablo, quiet as it could fuck get and not paying attention to anything other than the road. Vegeta glanced at Bulma as she whimpered. She began sobbing, and she never cried in front of anyone. He looked at her for a moment then placed his hand on her shoulder gently trying to calm her. She held onto his hand as the tears fell.  
  
"What's the matter woman?" He asked turning on some slow beats without anyone rapping or singing to it,  
  
"I have never been so h-humiliated in m-my life!" She said gasping for air.  
  
"Woman it's not your fault!" He exclaimed and looked at her sympathetically.  
  
"I know." She murmured and looked out the window.  
  
"So why'd you dump him?" Vegeta asked turning off the music.  
  
"Just because I was pissed off at you doesn't mean I have to live in hell for another week!" She huffed and then giggled.  
  
"Oh. I see," was all he said.  
  
"So what made you come help me?"  
  
"Do you want to hear it?" He asked.  
  
"Of course." She grumbled as they pulled into a drive through (hey Geta's gotta get some grub!).  
  
"Well my sister came up to me and slapped me on the face. Okay I didn't exactly hit her back but we got in a fight. She was huffing and puffing about me dogging out some woman! Then she told me to give you a chance. She said you deserved it. I laughed and walked off. Then I found a fight in the living room and saw a man beating up some chick. Then my cell phone went off. And now here we are." He said.  
  
"Oh." She murmured.   
  
"Good evening sir! May I take your order?" A man asked through the muffled speakers.  
  
"Yeah I want three number twos with orange sodas for all of them." Vegeta said then turned to Bulma.  
  
"A number four with a diet." She said quietly. Vegeta repeated it and looked at her briefly she just blushed. 'Damn it Bulma get a hold of yourself!' She thought.  
  
"$24.63 please! Okay $25.00 given and $.37 is our change!" Said the man and they drove to the second window.  
  
They got their food and drove to a huge apartment building. Bulma looked up and cooed. She thought they were plain out broke. Boy was she wrong. There stood a huge 12-story apartment building. The higher they were the more expensive they got. He looked at her and smirked.   
  
"Which level?" She asked.   
  
"Level Seven." He said with a grin.  
  
"Cool! Do you have a balcony?" She asked. She was over excited. Vegeta was laughing inside because of two things, her mood swing, and her interest in his apartment. 'Well she has lived in a complex all her life.' He thought.  
  
"So you want to come up?" He asked in all seriousness.   
  
"Yeah sure." She said and jumped out.   
***  
Areca  
***  
  
"So do you wanna go get something to eat?" He asked as they drove into a medical clinic.  
  
"After you get tested." She said.  
  
"Okay then." He said and they got out and went into the sperm bank/std division.  
  
"Hello sir, madam. What can I do for you two today?" Said an uptight woman with a mole on her chin.  
  
"Yeah he needs to get tested for STDs." Areca said impatiently.  
  
"Areca Ouji is it? Why on earth do you make these guys do this?" Asked a doctor as she came in.  
  
"Dr. Maud! How's been? I am not getting an STD and plus I only bring to you guys I WANT to keep." Areca said shaking the woman's hand and laughing.  
  
"Hmm… may I have your name sir?" Said the doctor.  
  
"My name is Bryce Burgundy." He said confidently.  
  
"Alright. Alls we need is for you to pee in a cup and then you may leave for two hours then come back fro results." She said.  
  
"Ha ha you have to pee in a cup!" Areca teased as he left with a cup in his hand.  
  
***  
  
"Wow! Oh my gosh Vegeta this is amazing!" Bulma said as she walked into his hallway. His hallway had several royal blue chairs and a couple white ones. The colors were clearly white and royal blue. The carpet was a thick, soft white. The border was a rich oak painted royal blue and the sides had some royal blue design on the sides. She walked to door 168.  
  
"This one's it, right?" She asked.  
  
"That's Areca's. Mines 169. Our walk in closet is connected to each others." He said.  
  
"Oh cool! So its like one huge house in an apartment?" She asked taking his key chain out of his palm and unlocking his door.  
  
"Yeah something like it." He said grumpily and walked in. His room was huge and decorative, so decorative it was breath taking. He thought it was too decorative and took away his masculine look. She squealed and went to his bar and poured him and her a glass of a Lemon Margarita. She gave him a glass and he took it and grinned.  
  
"So can I check the place out?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah whatever." He said and grinned as she squealed and ran over to his TV system. His TV system so had beaten hers. She looked at it once more and opened his bathroom door. A Jacuzzi, a shower/bathtub, a toilet with the lid up which she quickly shut, and a sink with his exes initials on it then a line through it. She shut the door and opened the pantry door to see a bunch on munchies and snacks but surprisingly a bunch of health foods. She opened to fridge to see a bunch of beers and vegetables and fruits. The freezer had a bunch of Popsicles and frozen Kool-aid jammers. She opened another door to find his bedroom. She grinned and jumped on the bed. It was a waterbed with silver satin/silk sheets and a huge, heavy gray comforter and long and small pillows spilled over it. She sniffed the pillow taking in Vegeta's scent. It was erotic. He came in and laughed, as she got comfortable in the sheets.  
  
"Woman what are you doing?" He demanded jokingly.  
  
"Um… you're my doctor I am your patient. Fix me up!" She said trying to keep from giggling.  
  
"Um how about not!" He said but got a first aid kit.  
  
"Strip." He said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No!" She said angrily.  
  
"Yes." He growled.  
  
"FINE!" She shouted and yanked off her shirt and pulled off her pants and lie on her stomach as he took an alcohol pad and wiped off the dried blood around the scuffmarks from Yamcha's shoes. She winced as he damped her back getting into all her scratches and scuffs.  
  
"Okay you cured me we're done!" She said but he wouldn't let her get up. He bandaged her up and put a sticker over all of them.  
  
"Good girls get stickers." He teased and she threw a pillow at him.   
  
She got up suddenly and went to his closet. She took out a long wife beater and grabbed some of his boxers and put them on. Vegeta just shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Woman just what in the hell are you doing?" He demanded.  
  
"Well I *am* your girlfriend aren't I?" She asked and looked at him with the same, kind of scared, look from earlier that day.  
  
"Yes if you want to be." He said after hesitation.  
  
"Good cause I do. Now I challenge you to a game on your Nintendo!" She said and ran out of his room with him at her heels.  
*** 5 hours later… ***  
  
"HA! I BEAT YOU FOR THE FIRST TIME!" Bulma laughed maniacally.  
  
"Okay woman calm down. Lets head for bed. It's getting early." He said.  
  
"Wait I hear shuffling in your sisters room. Can we go peek on them?" Bulma asked giggling as Vegeta grinned.  
  
"Alright I owe her one anyway. Last time she peeked on me I had like two girls over." He said with a grin.  
  
"That's nice." Bulma said and rolled her eyes as they climbed into his closet smelling strongly of weed and closed the door behind them. They opened the door to Areca's room into a slit and she sat in his lap and they peaked as Areca pushed Bryce on the bed. He fell with a seductive growl. Bulma covered her mouth. "Bryce!" She whispered to Vegeta and they laughed to themselves and watched as they proceeded in fucking each other's brains out.  
  
Bulma began getting bored of this and Vegeta was already half asleep so she shut the door so quietly you couldn't hear anything. She turned around in Vegeta's lap and shred his shirt. He woke up in a jolt as her warm tongue made contact with his nipple. She pulled away holding her mouth in shock. He had his nipples pierced? She walked out of the closet, Vegeta following her. Earlier that day she couldn't feel his nipples cause they were going so fast and she had her eyes closed.  
  
"Your nipples are pierced!" She giggled and looked at them.  
  
"Didn't you see them earlier?" He asked.  
  
"No I had… my eyes closed." She said with a blush. He grinned.  
  
"Too much for you, huh?" He asked.  
  
"Okay so I wasn't used to your pace but … okay you're right! But mister… I can handle you now!" She said with a grin.   
  
"Oh yeah?" He asked with a sexy grin.  
  
"Oh yeah." She said and sat on a bed waiting for Vegeta to follow her. He sat next to her and she straddled his waist. She kisses him on the lips. He grins, devilishly almost. She tears off the remainder of his clothes. She sucks on his rock hard abs as if she was blood thirsty. She chews lightly on his nipple making him hiss in bewilderment as they perk up as she brushed her tongue over it. She then pinches his nipple. He looked at her in amazement.   
  
"When did you learn this woman? You act like a god damn professional." He murmured and kissed her.  
  
"Anything for you, Vegeta. Anything for you." She said as he kissed lower to her nether regions and sucked on her heavily. 


	6. SAY JUST A NOTE

THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER! THIS IS A NOTE!  
  
I WILL BE LEAVING SOON!  
  
PLEASE FORGIVE ME!  
  
I WILL LEAVE A HUGE CHAPTER LATER. oKAY?  
  
IF YOU GET PISSED THATS YOUR PERSONAL PROB! SEE YA IN ABOUT 2 WEEKS!  
  
LOTS OF LOVE,  
kd 


End file.
